youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffreestar
Jeffree Star (born Jeffrey Lynn Steininger Jr.; ) is an American beauty YouTuber, makeup artist, model, entrepreneur, and former musician. He is currently the most subscribed beauty guru on YouTube. History Jeffree used Myspace in the beginning in order to promote himself and his music. Star blogged a lot of about his life on MySpace, he used a lot of other platforms, but most of his fans found him on Myspace. Most of his posts on MySpace would have gotten over 50,000 comments. In 2007, Star started getting into electronic music, as a vocalist. Jeffery ended up becoming advertised by the True Colors Tour, traveling into 15 cities in the USA and Canada. In 2009, Jeffery released his only album by the name Beauty Killer, which became very famous. In one of his songs, he collaborated with Nicki Minaj. In 2013 Star left the music carrier. Later on, in 2014, Jeffery created his own brand by the name Jeffree Star Cosmetics. Because Jeffree left his music carrier, he got afraid of his existence, because he used all of his power into a new brand, not knowing if the brand would succeed or not. In 2018, Jeffree earned $18 million from his YouTube endeavors alone, according to Forbes. Controversy Feuds in the media Kat Von D Jeffree's most famous quarrel is with tattoo artist and owner of Kat Von D Beauty, Kat Von D. Von D ended their relationship claiming "drug use, racism, and bullying". Jeffree had accused Kat Von D of separating herself from him after he launched his own cosmetics line Kylie Jenner Kylie Jenner released a product in a packaging design that Jeffree had been using since 2014. Jeffree was not happy with what he called "derivative packaging". He had also negatively reviewed her $360 makeup brush set. After the clash, Jenner removed Jeffree from her PR list. Kim Kardashian Kim Kardashian released contour powders in her palette. When Jeffree Jeffree saw the swatches of the colors, he made the remark that something did not look right. Jeffree responded that Kardashian needed to learn how to swatch properly. Later, Kim Kardashian tried to defend Jeffree over an allegedly racist remark he had made. She told followers "to get over it". Responding to backlash, she made a statement, "I really didn't have the right to say 'get over it' to a situation that involves racism" Manny Gutierrez, Gabriel Zamora, and Laura Lee Manny MUA, Laura Lee, and Gabriel Zamora have all had falling outs with Jeffree, publicly surfacing after Jeffree called Laura Lee "pure evil". Gabriel Zamora made a tweet accusing Jeffree of racism, but old offensive tweets and Snapchats from all three surfaced, leading some to feel that the accusations were hypocritical. All three individuals have since posted apologies: Gutierrez and Lee as general apology videos and Zamora as a video attacking Gutierrez and Lee as being "fake friends," attesting that the two were trying to blame the incident on him, rather than taking responsibility. Racism Jeffree was accused of racism due to derogatory remarks about minorities, although he later apologized for the remarks.A satirical skit between Jeffree and a drag queen was posted on MySpace, in which Jeffree states that he wants to throw battery acid on a black woman to lighten her skin so it will match her foundation. Tati & Jeffree Star vs James Charles Another famous Beauty YouTuber Tati made a video against James Charles for backstabbing her. Jeffree noticed the video, entering the drama, going against James Charles as well, even attacking James younger brother. Everyone was against James Charles, until James finally responded to all of the beef, debunking their claims, to which Jeffree tried to explain that he didn't want to destroy James Carrier and that it was wrong of him that he was so brutal against James. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: April 23, 2016 *2 million subscribers: July 20, 2016 *3 million subscribers: November 11, 2016 *4 million subscribers: March 28, 2017 *5 million subscribers: July 28, 2017 *6 million subscribers: January 21, 2018 *7 million subscribers: May 10, 2018 *8 million subscribers: July 19, 2018 *9 million subscribers: August 6, 2018 *10 million subscribers: August 25, 2018 *11 million subscribers: October 15, 2018 *12 million subscribers: January 3, 2019 *13 million subscribers: February 19, 2019 *14 million subscribers: April 1, 2019 *15 million subscribers: May 31, 2019 *16 million subscribers: September 19, 2019 *17 million subscribers: January 3, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: August 6, 2018 *2 billion views: November 20-28, 2019 References 'This page was created by DarkUnknownWarrior on June 7, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views